Nobody Touches Anything
| season = 3 | number = 7 | image = 07_01.JPG | airdate = November 11, 2014 | writer = Matt Olmstead, Jill Weinberger | director = Alex Chapple | guest = | runtime = 42 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Nobody Touches Anything is the seventeenth episode of the third season and the 53rd overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary In part one of the crossover with Law & Order: SVU (S16 ep7) and Chicago P.D. (S2 ep7), Severide returns from Vegas with a huge surprise. Plot Severide - all smiles for the first time in a long while - marches into Firehouse 51 with some important news from his trip to Las Vegas... he got married! He shares the details to prove the marriage actually occurred, but everyone remains skeptical. Even Casey - who offers to let the newlyweds stay at the apartment - places a bet on how long this impulsive marriage will last. But when a worried Dawson confronts Severide one-on-one, he stays steadfast in his decision, refuting her assertion that he's hiding his unsettled emotions about Shay's death behind the marriage. He points out that not only is he happy, but that Dawson and Casey are the ones hiding. This strikes a chord with Dawson and it's not until she sees Severide with new wife Brittany Baker that she feels at ease. Brittany manages to address the craziness of the situation head-on and impresses the whole gang with her personality (and donuts). At first angry with Casey for offering up their apartment to someone they hardly know, Dawson soon admits to liking Brittany and, indeed, that the newlyweds appear happy. That being said, in private Severide and Brittany express their uncertainty to each other. Are they doing the right thing? Is this happening too fast? In either case, they confess their love for each other and agree that meeting and marrying in Vegas saved their lives. They kiss, both emotional, both ready to take on the world together. Meanwhile, Newhouse continues to take on the world in secret, avoiding Mills' questions regarding fresh bruises and instead offering up another job opportunity. But even after another successful (albeit sketchy) job with Newhouse, Mills discovers a death threat in his friend's car at the station. Upset, Mills rips into Newhouse for bringing his problems into Firehouse 51. Newhouse finally reveals his motivation for all the outside gigs: his daughter's academic decathlon team made the finals in Washington D.C. and he needs $2,000 to cover her expenses. This softens Mills who, with Casey's help, raises cash at Molly's for the cause. The money stuns Newhouse, but Mills assures him this is just part of being 51 family. They help each other out. An even newer member of the firehouse family, Brett, signs up for a highly rated Zumba class in order to bring a little of her old Indiana routine into Chicago. But less than a minute into her first day she makes a shocking discovery - Cruz is the teacher! Just as shocked as Sylvie, Cruz pulls her aside and pleads with her to stay quiet about his second career. In exchange for her silence, she offers to teach him how to cook for Molly's II, explaining that she loves to cook, but on her own schedule. Baffled by his good fortune, Cruz accepts and the next day she teaches Cruz a recipe for an impressive ravioli dish. Could this be the signature dish that sets Molly's II apart from all the other food trucks? Mouch, Herrmann and Otis seem to think so... Later, at a routine apartment fire rescue, Severide stumbles upon a box full of disturbing photos, each one involving young children, owned by Andrew Lewellen. Concerned, he calls in Chicago P.D. and detectives Lindsay and Voight take the photos into evidence. Lindsay pores over them at District 21, but stops hard when she sees a familiar face... her long-lost brother Ted, about 15 years old in the photo. Voight consoles her as she tears up, but when they discover a link between the photos and a database of missing children in New York, Lindsay knows her next move. She's going to New York City's Special Victims Unit. Category:Episode Category:Season 3